1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved fishing rod and reel device and, more particularly, to an improved fishing rod and reel device having an integrated trigger-actuated line release and braking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great number of people around the world enjoy fishing. Whether fishing for food or for the sport of it, the calmness and serenity of the sport coupled with the excitement of landing xe2x80x9cthe big onexe2x80x9d makes fishing a popular pastime.
As a result of this popularity, many improvements and variations of the xe2x80x9cfishing rodxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfishing reelxe2x80x9d are known throughout the art. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which a rod and reel can be formed in a convenient, portable fashion incorporating a trigger-actuated line release and braking mechanism.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing rod and reel apparatus.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved fishing rod and reel integrated with a trigger-actuated line release and braking mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hollow circular portion which snaps to the main housing to enclose and contain a conventional spincast reel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable end cap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hook restraint for preventing inadvertent tangling of the fishing hook with other hooks, damage to articles in proximal location thereto, or inadvertent injury to persons.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable rod and reel device utilizing trigger-actuated line release and braking mechanism is provided in which a fishing line reel of an otherwise conventional design is integrated with a trigger-actuated line release and braking mechanism. The reel is based upon a conventional spincast reel design for winding and releasing a length of fishing line. The reel is suitably mounted and enclosed within an oblong-shaped main housing. The main housing includes a quick-release, snap-on hollow, circular portion having threads for threadedly receiving corresponding threads of a removable end cap.
A generally prolate void volume is formed throughout a central portion of the main housing, through which fingers-pass, thereby forming a gripping element for facilitating a firm grasp of the main housing.
A hollow rod member is included through which fishing line is passed. The rod member terminates into a line guide to which a hook restraint is removably held thereto.
Located frontal to reel is an arm support bracket mounted to an inner, upper sidewall of the main housing near the anterior end thereof. The arm support bracket functions to pivotally attach a pivoting arm.
A trigger-connection wire is mounted to a lower end of the arm support bracket and extends therefrom and attaches to a tapered projection of a trigger element. The trigger element, in conjunction with the trigger-connection wire and pivoting arm function so as to allow for both the release and braking of fishing line in a controlled, easy manner through conjunctive engagement with the spincast reel.
Advantages of the present invention include its portability, its self-contained design, and its trigger-actuated line release and braking mechanism.